Mine
by Captain Storm Fox
Summary: Seventeen year old Severus Snape pondering sadly late at night until he is joined by someone. SLASH.


**DISCLAIMER- i dont own anything. except the eye change thing maybe?**

**WARNING - slash. obviously, its me.**

**A/N- i got so sick of nobody else seeing the beauty of Severus Snape I decided I'd do it in slash and at the tender young age of seventeen.**

Watching the fire with a bored and almost despairing expression intoned in his face, Severus Snape ran a long fingered hand back through his raven hair which tumbled back around his face and made him realise he needn't have bothered.

The fire was bright green and the only light in the icy dungeon room, the walls were bare and the windows boarded over and blinded so that creepy emissions of the green flickering light darted in disconcerting rays along the black grooves of the stone walls and floor and over the surfaces in the room.

He sat simply gazing into the depths of this unusual blaze and sighed to himself. The pressures of suspicion and haughty looks from his fellow Slytherins told him he wasn't welcome and obviously the other houses wouldn't be queuing up to make friends with a quiet bizarrely talented Slytherin boy he thought.

Somewhere above him, a door creaked and he jumped as though scalded. It was midnight and if he was caught lurking in this unused dungeon by anyone, he would be in serious trouble.

For a few minutes he sat in stone stillness, the fire flickering over his finely carved cheekbones, pointed chin and long nose. The footsteps had vanished and he relaxed a little and sat back lazily on the desk, resting on his left hand and using his right to rub along the straight line of his nose reflectively. His dark eyes narrowed in concentration and the black lashes around them stood out in long narrow threads, so long that they almost touched just under his arched eyebrow line. The door creaked and a hand came around the door slowly. Severus froze and stared in horror until the someone slid around the door and he relaxed just a little at the sight of Lucius Malfoy.

Of course he had known it would be Malfoy and now he chewed his lower lip fearfully and stood up slowly as Lucius came toward him.

"Good boy Severus, you know how I do like our little talks…"

Although Lucius was barely two inches taller than the dark haired boy now backing away into the wall, his presence was dominating, intoxicating, suffocating…

He sauntered toward Severus and pressed him against the wall by his upper arms, tightening his grip so his fingers dug hard into the flesh beneath the thin black robe that Severus wore. His face bore down into Severus's with a burning intensity that made Severus want nothing more than to be able to look away, yet those icily pale grey eyes held his fast. The silver blonde hair that rested on the base of Lucius's neck seemed to shine through the darkness and his skin was ivory making him a vision of cold perfect beauty. Severus shivered.

"Nobody trusts you Sev…you know I do try…but I think it needs more…definitely more..ah..how to say this? Payment."

A slight spasm of terror slid over Severus's elegantly lined features and he inquired in a fretful voice that was barely a whisper,

"More? Lucius…I-"

"You don't want anything nasty to happen do you Sev? Those Slyherins can be a nasty bunch…and I doubt anyone in the other houses will want much to do with you at all….I'm your only friend Sev…"

The icy malice lacing the carefully chosen enticements weakened Severus's knees and he looked down and muttered,

"What do you want? Gold? Silver? Blood?"

Lucius laughed through the dark and suddenly, Severus felt a strong hand yank his chin up to meet the chill of Lucius's eyes. With the shining blonde hair on his porcelain cheek, Severus heard only one word escape Lucius's lips as the other seventeen year old whispered his answer,

"You."

Frozen in utter fear, Severus was aware how close Lucius was and he, Severus Snape was backed against the wall like a trapped animal.

"I don't understand…you-you want to…kill me?"

Shaking uncontrollably in fear, Severus was greeted with the familiar icy laugh that chilled his blood. Lucius came so close his lips were brushing Severus's with every poisonous word he whispered,

"Kill you? No…let me show you…"

In a moment, Lucius was on Severus, pressing him hard against the wall, his lips crashing into his victim's passionately as he held Severus's jawline firmly. Severus's head reeled in shock and his first instinct was to pull away, to run, to tell….but the hand held him fast and the kiss held him faster. Lucius was pressing him further into the hard wall, Severus lost his breath momentarily when he felt his head crack the wall behind him and Lucius arch into him again, forcing their bodies into one another. Lucius's lips parted slightly and he flickered a skilled tongue lightly against Severus's frightened lips. The raven haired boy allowed the platinum blonde boy to taste him and it was only a few seconds before he dared to take a taste of the boy so skilfully teasing his own mouth and lips. Lucius pulled away quite suddenly and Severus almost whined at the absence of warm, talented lips caressing his own when Lucius had tilted his head slightly and was kissing Severus's long elegant neck with an excruciating amount of dexterity; again and again his smooth tongue darted out and his teeth caught at the porcelain flesh almost drawing blood and leaving behind a large purple mark teased into the pale flesh. Lucius moved away and shrugged as if nothing had happened. He stared long and hard at the slightly flushed boy before him whose usually onyx eyes were not really black at all, merely deep, dark, crazy indigo that flickered with brightness and lay half hidden behind the long, dark, dark lashes fluttering naively over the boys upper cheekbone. Lucius half laughed to himself.

"That was your first was it not?"

Flushing still more from embarrassment, Severus nodded, his dark hair falling in soft strands over his face. It wasn't exactly how he had imagined his first kiss to be truthful; the most obvious thing was that it had been a boy who had taken his first kiss from him.

"Yes."

Considering for a moment, Lucius merely looked at Severus, pride welled in his chest at having been the first to taste this talented, shy boy whose sharply pronounced features, dark eyes and ivory skin screamed of a hidden and often unseen beauty and perfection. He ignored this and instead allowed a smile to curl the corners of his lips.

He came forward quicker this time and a flash of silver licked the air and the front of Severus's thin black robe. The garment slid to the floor leaving Severus naked but for the socks he had wandered in and his underwear which clung to his oddly fragile frame in satisfying sexiness. Lucius yanked his own robe of leaving his hair looking dishevelled and the glint of lust in his eyes more pronounced as he came toward a terrified looking Severus and pulled the slim boy against him by the back of his neck, burying his hand in the hair that everyone saw as greasy. In fact it was so soft, Lucius was amazed and crazed by its featherlike touch, it slipped over his fingers in black silk threads and for the second time, he pressed his lips against the already slightly parted lips of Severus. This time Severus was not surrendering himself quite so readily and a passionate battle for dominance between the two of them ensued, eventually won by Lucius whose hands had proved as talented as his mouth and caused Severus to break the kiss with a small gasp of agonising pleasure.

Smirking, Lucius backed away slowly taking Severus with him, his hands on his slender waist as he pulled him persuasively toward the desk in front of the fire and turned suddenly, shoving Severus down onto the hard wood and climbing easily on top of him, never once breaking the kiss.

The burning pale flesh of the boy beneath him, the feel of his warm mouth and the insane beating of hearts drove him on, his mouth moved away suddenly and Lucius knew exactly what torture he was inflicting upon Severus as he tenderly kissed a slow line down his chest, his stomach…trailing his fingers just beneath the waistband of the underwear in lazy circles until Severus was almost crying with need.

The expert hands of Lucius Malfoy slipped further down over the soft skin and he himself smirked wickedly as the boy beneath him quivered and shook viciously, held fast in the vice of lust and want and passion. Severus dared look down and saw the cold mirror like eyes of Lucius gazing back at him, he sank back down with a slight moan and it pleased Lucius to see the indigo eyes, now lightened to sapphire, pleading him, begging him, driving him on…

Discarding the underwear, Lucius looked up briefly. Severus was ready for him and he smirked.

"Do you..?"

Severus arched into the desk, his mind past breaking point as he managed to whisper tersely from his dry mouth,

"Oh God….please…"

Lucius needed nothing more. He came down on Severus suddenly, easily taking the whole of him into his mouth and slightly down his throat. With his fingertips bleeding as he had raked them so suddenly up the table surface in intense pleasure, Severus cried out into the dark room, the burning heat wrapped around him, the teasing tongue and skilful hand were almost too much to take and when Lucius began to move with a steady and unbroken rhythm, Severus thought his head would burst from such impossible agonising pleasure. The sheer intensity of it all welled up inside him and, willing himself to think of other things than this, Severus bit his bottom lip so hard blood came into his mouth, dark and metallic. Lucius looked up at the exact moment a nerve-shattered Severus looked down and with a cry of pleasure, Severus exploded into Lucius's mouth. With his eyes closed, Severus felt Lucius moving up beside him again and he opened his eyes suddenly. Lucius gasped and his usually emotionless grey eyes grew wide in fear and intrigue. When Severus's eyes had opened, they had not revealed the glittering sapphire shade they had been but an impossibly beautiful deep, clear turquoise that gleamed and shone as certain as the silver moon outside. The indefinite beauty of his eyes held Lucius suspended in silence for a few seconds, the iris around the edge of the heart-stopping unfathomable blue orbs was as dark as the velvet blackness surrounding the room, the lashes flickered around them in stark unfeasible contrast as Severus looked up questioningly.

"My God…your eyes…"

Severus leaned up on his elbows looking anxious. Lucius snatched up a piece of broken glass from the shelf just behind Severus and held it up. Severus saw the gleam of wild blue and dropped the glass, shattering it into tiny fragments. Lucius looked and looked into his eyes as if he could never bear to look away lest he should forget the shade and gleam; it was surely impossible to have eyes like that he thought to himself.

"They are beautiful…like you."

He stood up quickly and pulled on his robe in a swift motion, repairing the glass that had shattered as he did so. He tossed the now-repaired robe to Severus with hardly a smirk and watched him dress before dragging him off the table and into his arms for a brief but rewarding kiss. He pulled away suddenly and smirked.

"You are mine Severus. Mine!"

And with a cold look, he swept from the room leaving Severus behind looking bewildered, frightened and with his eyes fading back into sapphire, to indigo and finally to the resigned shade of despairing onyx black that only compared to the indescribable sadness and misunderstood loneliness that had always reigned inside the raven haired boy with the unseen beauty.


End file.
